jtsfanfandomcom-20200215-history
Beezy J. Heinous
Outline Jimmy's best friend and first sidekick, a giant, red, devil-like monster who wears a pair of brown shorts. He is the clueless and lazy selfish teenage son of Lucius Heinous the Seventh. He looks somewhat like his father but is much bigger and has a tail. He is one of the bigger monsters in Miseryville, but it is shown in 'Best Prank Ever' that not only a year ago he was the same height as Lucius and Samy. He would rather hang out with Jimmy and Heloise than spread misery, much to his father's dismay. Lucius is sometimes embarrassed that he's related to him, because of this he has an estranged relationship with his father. He is frequently seen lying on a couch, even outdoors, and constantly uses the phrase "No you are!" as a comeback, even if it doesn't make sense. Beezy doesn't exactly like Heloise and often tries to play tricks on her but they usually blow up in his face. Beezy and Heloise often fight about who is Jimmy's best friend, Heloise is always teasing him and calling him Sir Lumps-a-Lot as a nickname. In "There's Always a Hiccup" Heloise accidentally runs into Beezy, which results in them accidentally kissing each other (something that they both hated). Some of Beezy's more negative traits were shown in 'Jimmy Matchmaker', such as getting a child to shave his back, and licking the back of a random stranger (who, in turn, was licking a brick wall). He is constantly eating, sleeping or talking on his cell phone. He hates baths and pizza crust. He is also known to pee sitting down shown in 'The Big Drip'.He also flatters himself saying he has smuthering good looks(not a chance). He apparently runs some kind of business he calls 'Beezy Talent Agency'. His card consists of a poorly made picture of himself with a tuxedo print taped on it and hair scribbled on with a marker on his driver's license. He is apparently the only Heinous not named Lucius. When dressing for a formal event, he adds a white collar with a black bow-tie and white cuffs to his regular clothing. His superhero identity is Spaghetti Beezy, where he simply crams a pot of spaghetti over his head. Beezy uses his noxious breath as his superpower. Beezy also lives in what looks like his father's garage beside Jimmy's house and his father's mansion. Both Beezy's and his father's houses look like skulls. His mother has never been mentioned. He is a fan of Runny and the Nosebleeds. His name is probably derived from Beelzebub. Romance Beezy also has a girlfriend named Saffi who Jimmy set him up with in Jimmy Matchmaker but in She Loves Me Beezy broke up with her. But for some reasons, the couple has been re-set up. Beezy's father Lucius, however, broke up the couple again in Pairing Trouble (because Jez broke up with him and Samy, only to break up with HIM, too), and that has remained so in Season 3 until JxH Forever? when the two started dating in secret, and in A Jimmy Two-Shoes Valentine, when the two finally were allowed to date in public again.. Friends *Jimmy *Heloiese *Lucy (sometimes) *Sammy (sometimes) *Jez (sometimes) Ennemies Appearences Trivia